Tout le Monde est un Enfant dans la Neige
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un One-Shot de Hellsleprechaun - Il neige à Mystic Falls et, malheureusement pour Klaus, Kol a décidé qu'il devait les rejoindre, lui et Rebekah, pour profiter du temps qu'il le veuille ou non. Pendant ce temps, Elijah prétend être trop mature pour jouer à des jeux avec ses frères et sœur pendant que les Salvatore essayent de se noyer mutuellement dans la neige.


**Disclaimer :**** Vampire Diaries appartient à la CW et à L.J Smith.**

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire ! ) **

Klaus était en train de faire un rêve dans lequel, à plusieurs reprises, il fracassait contre une table le visage de Damon Salvatore sang et morceaux de cerveau volaient dans tous les sens et des cris remplissaient l'air – l'un dans l'autre, c'était plutôt un rêve agréable. Il fut tiré de ce magnifique rêve par son matelas qui rebondissait sous le poids de Kol.

-Nik, Nik, Nik, Klaus, Niklaus, Nik, Nik ! s'écria Kol avec enthousiasme.

Klaus se retourna pour faire face à son frère, lui jetant l'expression la plus menaçante qu'il pouvait avoir à cette heure de la matinée. Evidemment, elle n'était pas aussi intimidante que Klaus aimait le croire puisque son frère, au lieu de fuir sa colère, terrorisé, rayonnait de joie et commençait à le pousser hors du lit.

Il soupira d'exaspération :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kol ?

-Viens et tu verras.

Ce fût la seule réponse qu'il obtint du jeune vampire. Après avoir roulé des yeux, il sortit du lit en trainant et suivit Kol jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Ca a intérêt à être bien, grogna-t-il, irrité.

-Je te le promets, tu ne seras pas déçu, jura Kol avec un sourire éclatant.

Klaus ne répondit pas, bien qu'il sache qu'il allait être déçu, vu qu'il connaissait son frère depuis un millénaire.

Kol ouvrit la porte et fit un signe à l'hybride pour qu'il regarde dehors. Le grand jardin bien entretenu de leur énorme manoir été recouvert d'une lourde couverture craquante blanche : de la neige. Rebekah était déjà dehors en train de jouer dedans. Ses long cheveux était attachés en une queue de cheval et elle portait une veste rose eye-wateringly d'un rose pétant. Elle se plaisait à sauter dans la neige, la marquant de ses empreintes.

-Nik ! L'appela-t-elle avec un sourire extatique qui illuminait son visage en entier. Viens m'aider à faire un bonhomme de neige !

Klaus se tourna vers Kol avec un regard agacé :

-Tu m'as réveillé pour me montrer de la _neige_ ? Je suis en vie depuis un millénaire, petit frère. J'ai vu assez de neige dans ma vie pour la manquer au moins une fois.

Puis il fronça les yeux et fit demi-tour vers la maison. Kol fit la moue et s'éloigna vers Rebekah , qui, elle au moins, savait ce que c'était de s'amuser. Tout d'un coup, Kol sentit quelque chose de froid et humide à l'arrière de sa tête, mouillant ses cheveux et dégoulinant dans son coup et dans son dos. Il se tourna pour faire face à Nik qui le regardait avec un sourire.

La situation dégénéra vite en une guerre entre les trois frères et sœur, Klaus lançant des boules aussi vite que possible et se cachant derrière le mur du jardin tandis que Kol préférait seulement jeter un tas de neige à son frère. Dans un premier temps, Rebekah avait essayé de s'abriter derrière son bonhomme de neige jusqu'à ce que Kol, dans une courageuse tentative pour éviter une boule de neige provenant de Klaus, percute le bonhomme de neige et le détruit. Rebekah avait très vite mis de coté l'idée de s'allier avec Klaus quand il avait rigolé à sa tête dépité. Elle décida alors de déclarer la guerre à ses deux frères.

Quand Elijah arriva à la maison une heure après que Kol ai réveillé Klaus, c'était pour découvrir ses trois jeune frères et sœur à peine reconnaissable. Rebekah semblait avoir plus de ronces et de feuilles sur la tête que de cheveux, les boucles de Klaus étaient tâchées de noir avec ce qu'Elijah espérait être de la boue et toutes les parcelles du corps de Kol semblaient être recouvertes de neige.

-Et bien, il semble que vous trois avaient eu une matinée très productive, plaisanta-t-il sarcastiquement, avec un sourire en coin.

-Rejoins nous Elijah, l'invita Niklaus. Je sais que tu aimes faire semblant d'être sensible, stoïque et mature mais je me rappelle encore que quand nous étions enfants tu m'as convaincu de manger de la neige jaune.

Elijah rigola à ce souvenir mais se dirigea quand même vers la maison. Il était beaucoup trop vieux pour jouer dans la neige avec ses frères et sœur. Il se dirigeait vers la chaleur accueillante de la maison quand soudainement, il s'arrêta et regarda avec horreur la … _chose_ sur la pelouse.

-C'est quoi _ça_ ? demanda-t-il furieusement.

-C'est le bonhomme de neige qu'on a fait, répondit Rebekah, comme si c'était aussi simple.

-Oui, je peux voir ça mais qu'est-ce que c'est-

-Il, l'interrompit Kol.

-_Il_ s'habille ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme alors qu'il ne l'était pas.

-On avait besoin de l'habiller avec quelque chose, alors on l'a habillé avec l'un de tes costumes, répondu Klaus trivialement comme s'il disait à un collègue qu'il empruntait son agrafeuse.

-C'est … Vous … Vous avez emprunté mon costume préféré pour habiller _ça._

Il regarda Klaus comme s'il avait envie de le bruler.

-Encore une fois, c'est _lui, _renchérit Kol.

Ignorant complètement Kol, Elijah s'approcha de Klaus doucement, dangereusement. Il choqua Kol et Rebekah, mais pas autant que Klaus, quand il attrapa ce dernier par la gorge et le fit voler à travers le jardin et qu'il atterrit dans un énorme tas de neige.

-Hum … J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point les hybrides étaient faciles à jeter, commenta Rebekah avec légèreté.

-Moi non plus sœurette, moi non plus. Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait en informer les Salvatore. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis par une telle nouvelle, rigola Kol.

Cependant, les frères Salvatore étaient plutôt préoccupés par autre chose. Elena regardait, moitié fascinée moitié exaspérée, Damon et Stefan semblant essayé de se noyer l'un l'autre dans l'épaisse neige de leur propre jardin. Damon était actuellement en train de plaquer le visage de Stefan sur le sol lui disant « admets-le ! ». Elena n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait et reconnu qu'il était probablement mieux de ne pas le savoir.

-Tu les as déjà regardé en te demandant pourquoi tu avais été intéressé par l'un deux ? demanda Caroline.

Elena se tourna vers son amie avec un sourire :

-Tu plaisantes, non ? Hier soir ils se chamaillaient sur Edward ou Jacob* et après ça a été sur Gale ou Peeta** alors là c'est calme en comparaison.

-Edward ! approuva Caroline.

-Jacob, soutenu Bonnie.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.

-Devons-nous régler ça dehors ? Défia Bonnie en haussant un sourcil.

Bientôt, Elena regardait ses deux meilleures amies rejoindre l'extérieur de la maison Salvatore pour une épique bataille de neige. Elena commençait à se demander comment elle en était arrivée à cette vie.

De retour au manoir des Michaelson, les quatre frères et sœur Michaelson étaient enveloppés dans des couvertures sur le canapé, tenant chacun une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud, bien que Nikaus avait discrètement glissé un peu de whisky dans la sienne.

-Tu me dois dix dollars, informa Klaus à Kol, nonchalamment.

-Comment ?

-J'ai dit que j'obtiendrais d'Elijah qu'il se joigne au combat.

-Ouais, mais tu voulais dire à la bataille de boule de neige entre toi, moi et Bekah pas le combat où il te fait valsé dans les airs et atterrir dans un tas de neige, ricanna Kol, vite rejoint par Rebekah.

-Il ne m'a pas fait valser dans les airs, je l'ai laissé gagner.

-Bien sûr que tu m'as laissé gagner Niklaus. Tout comme tu savais ce que c'était la neige jaune et tu voulais juste me dégoûter.

-C'est exactement ça, s'obstina Klaus, ignorant les rires de ses frères et sœur.

**FIN**

*** : Référence à Twilight bien sûr. ** : Référence à Hunger Games.**

**Et voilà ! Fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Un petit commentaire, svp ? )**

**Clara.**


End file.
